Parce que c'est toi
by Zephyra Lorem Varia
Summary: Ils sont liés depuis toujours, depuis l'enfance. Un lien inexplicable, encore plus fort que celui du sang, que rien ne peut briser mais qu'un amour sincère peut renforcer. Elle l'aime depuis toujours et ne le sait pas. KakuxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici ma deuxième fiction. Elle se passe pendant et après l'arc d'Enies Lobby. Les personnages principaux sont Kaku, un OC et peut-être le CP9 par la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Je vous propose aussi de jeter un petit coup d'œil à mon autre histoire, c'est un ArlongxOC.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Que peut-on faire quand un être cher décide de nous quitter ? Il ne nous reste plus qu'à tout recommencer.

Plus rien n'avait de couleurs, de goût ou de parfums. La seule personne ayant le pouvoir de changer cela m'avait abandonnée il y a déjà bien longtemps… Mon monde s'est écroulé quand tu es parti, Kaku. J'étais totalement dépendante de toi, tu le savais et pourtant tu es parti. Il y a cinq ans, tu as obtenu un poste de constructeur naval à Galley-La Company.

Tous les jours je venais te voir travailler même si Pauly n'était pas d'accord. D'après cet idiot d'endetté, une femme doit porter un pantalon pour venir sur un chantier. J'étais heureuse pour toi, tu as toujours voulu devenir constructeur naval mais je ne pensais pas que tout ce bonheur n'était qu'éphémère. Je me souviendrais sans cesse de ce jour, celui où j'ai su qui tu étais vraiment. C'était une nuit de printemps, je me baladais sur le chantier et je t'ai vu. Tu te cachais des rayons de la lune, comme un voleur. Tu as fini par m'avouer ce que tu me cachais depuis trop longtemps cette nuit-là :

-Kaku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que t'étais à la maison.

-Oh rien… Et toi ? répondit le charpentier en rabattant sa casquette noire sur ses yeux.

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

-Hum… Cinder, il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler.

-Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?

-Demain, je dois partir pour Enies Lobby. Plus rien ne sera comme avant car… je fais partie du CP9, c'est une branche secrète du Gouvernement, Lucci et Kalifa aussi. Notre travail à Galley-La n'était qu'une couverture. Il était temps que tu le saches, je suis désolé.

Le monde s'écroula autour de moi. Je reculai, effrayée par la réalité. Je savais qu'il ne mentait pas car depuis longtemps j'avais des doutes sur Kaku, il faisait parfois des choses inexplicables et disparaissait sans raison. Un agent du Gouvernement... je ne l'aurais pas deviné seule.

-Tu mens, tu n'es pas... c'est impossible, pas vrai ?! Réponds-moi !

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… Sinon tu seras en danger, aie confiance en moi Cinder, je te jure de revenir.

De colère, ma main droite partie d'elle-même frapper la joue du blond dans un bruit sourd et une trace rouge s'y imprima.

-Comment je pourrais te croire ?! Tu as osé me mentir, à moi mais aussi à toute la compagnie navale ! Ne fais pas ça Kaku, on était amis… continuai-je, les larmes perlant à mes yeux orangés.

Il me prit dans ses bras, une dernière fois avant la fin.

-Et on le restera, sois-en sûre…

Il desserra son étreinte, partit sans un mot de plus. Je rentrai chez moi, encore sonnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'habitais une petite maison que j'avais achetée avec Kaku. Le toit était en ardoise bleu nuit et les murs en briques, c'était un bâtiment assez simple mais joli. Les vieil escalier de bois noir grinça à chacun de mes pas, ces craquement m'étaient devenus familiers, rassurants. Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je me recroquevillai sur mon lit à baldaquins bleu en pleurant. Je venais de perdre mon ami d'enfance. De fatigue, je m'endormis en espérant que les choses s'arrangeraient, que ce ne fût qu'un cauchemar.

Le chant des oiseaux me réveilla, la fenêtre était ouverte et je connaissais bien le responsable. Il avait l'habitude de passer par la fenêtre pour rentrer alors que je lui avais donné un double des clefs pourtant. Une petite lettre froissée et une enveloppe qui avait connu de meilleurs jours se trouvaient sur ma table de chevet. La main tremblante, je finis par saisir la lettre. Il y avait pas mal de ratures, Kaku n'avait jamais était doué pour ce genre de choses, il a du passer au moins une heure pour écrire ces quelques phrases. Je rigolai intérieurement et repris mon sérieux pour lire cette petite lettre.

_Bonjour Cinder,_

_Excuse-moi d'être encore passé par la fenêtre mais la porte était fermée. Quand tu liras cette lettre, je viendrais tout juste de partir pour Enies Lobby. Ne quitte en aucun cas Water Seven, c'est le seul endroit où tu seras en sécurité pour le moment. Je t'aime petite sœur._

_Kaku_

-Imbécile ! Quand vas-tu te souvenir que je t'ai donné un double ?! criai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Je déchira la lettre et pris l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite photo en mauvais état, vieillie par le temps. Une vague de nostalgie me submergea. Cette photo avait un véritable sens pour moi, il le savait. Nous devions avoir entre huit et dix ans sur cette photo. Kaku tenait un petit bateau en bois dans ses mains, c'était le tout premier qu'il avait construit. Sur la photo, je m'accrochais au t-shirt de Kaku, mes cheveux couleur ébène formaient un carré plongeant à cette époque-là, maintenant ils m'arrivent à la taille en une sombre cascade.

J'étais une orpheline faible, il avait deux ans de plus que moi et n'avait plus de famille lui aussi. On a grandi ensemble, main dans la main. On m'informa plus tard qu'il y avait eu un incendie chez Icebarg, la nuit où Kaku m'avait tout avoué, je me doutais bien qu'il avait un lien avec ça mais je ne dis rien. Il s'absentait souvent, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il était un tueur, jamais… Il avait ma confiance.

Cela faisait quelques temps que Kaku était parti. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, je devais me débrouiller pour payer le loyer et je me rendais enfin compte à quel point j'étais dépendante de lui. J'ai été embauchée comme serveuse dans un petit bar de Water Seven où venaient souvent se rafraîchir les pirates de passage sur l'île. Le salaire était pas génial mais c'est le seul bar qui voulait bien de moi. Contrairement à Kaku, je n'étais pas connue pour mon sérieux en ce qui concerne le travail.

Même après la disparition de deux contremaîtres, Galley-La continuait à tourner sans problèmes. Icebarg devait tout de même être bien embêté car Kalifa était une bonne secrétaire malgré son style… un peu osé. Que dirait Pauly si il était au courant, lui qui déteste les mensonges ? Ils ne leur pardonneraient jamais une telle trahison. Tous les jours, je me tenait au courant de ce qui se passait dans les journaux et comme d'habitude, rien aujourd'hui non plus.

Je saisis un autre journal en sirotant mon café sur un tas de planches du chantier naval, en quête d'indice sur ce qu'il advenait de mon ami d'enfance. Je lui en voulais, énormément même, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Il avait tendance à ne pas prendre les bonnes décisions, un peu comme moi d'ailleurs.

-Incident à Enies Lobby… Monkey et son équipage provoquent le Gouvernement mondial ?! Pauly ! Pauly, viens voir ! criai-je en agitant le bras dans la direction du blond.

-Quoi encore ?! Et mets un pantalon bordel ! répondit-il en fixant mon mini-short en jean, cigare en bouche.

-On s'en fout, regarde ça ! C'est le pirate élastique ! Il a attaqué Enies Lobby ! m'exclamai-je en lui plaquant le journal sous le nez.

Il ne me répondit pas. Une aura noire et effrayante m'enveloppait, Pauly recula.

-S'il s'en est pris à mon Kaku je vais lui faire la peau…

Il fit les yeux ronds pendant une bonne minute puis son cigare s'écrasa sur le sol. Ses poings se serrèrent et il grinça des dents.

-…Quoiii ?!

-Ahahaha… T'as mal entendu Pauly, j'ai sûrement pas dit qu'il était à Enies Lobby, tu sais bien que c'est impossible… ahahaaha, me justifiai-je lamentablement en agitant les mains comme pour me contredire.

-Cinder, je crois que ton petit jeu a assez duré ! Tu vas immédiatement aller voir Icebarg et lui dire tout ce que tu sais ! cria-t-il en attrapant mon poignet.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine. Laisse-nous Pauly.

Le blond me relâcha en regardant par-dessus mon épaule et s'en alla vers les charpentiers au travail. Je me retournai brusquement, reconnaissant cette voix. Il portait son costume rayé rouge et orange, Tyrannausorus, sa souris blanche, n'était pas dans sa poche et un bandage blanc entourait sa tête, cachant son front. Le maire de Water Seven plongea ses yeux sombres dans les miens, l'air sévère. Je me sentais coupable d'avoir menti, finalement je n'étais pas si différente de Kaku. Le regard d'Icebarg était froid, méfiant, plein de reproche…

-Alors… Toi aussi tu es une des leurs ou tu ne fais que les cacher ? dit-il, la voix haineuse.

-Icebarg-san ? M-mais de quoi vous parler ? bafouillai-je tandis que mon souffle s'accélérai.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir Cinder. Si tu sais quelque chose sur ces traîtres dis-le tout de suite !

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Le départ soudain des chapeaux de paille, la disparition de Franky-san et l'incendie… Tout est vraiment de leur faute ?

-Ils nous ont menti pendant 5 ans, ne cherche même pas à prendre leur défense ! Ce ne sont que des meurtriers. Les liens qui nous unissaient tous, pour eux ce n'étaient que des ordres.

Icebarg avait raison, ils nous avaient tous trahi et pourtant je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Kaku malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, tous les malheurs qui sont arrivés par sa faute. Et puis, pourquoi un assassin aurait pris soin d'une enfant abandonnée de tous ? Il n'avait aucune raison de me sauver la vie ce jour-là… Et pourtant il l'a fait.

-Non, c'est faux ! Kaku voulait vraiment travailler à Galley-La ! Je suis sûre qu'il regrette… Laissez-lui une chance de s'expliquer, je vous en prie.

-Tu devrais commencer à te faire à l'idée qu'il ne reviendra jamais… Et c'est mieux comme ça.

-Kaku a toujours tenu ses promesses, vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

-Je croyais le savoir en effet, répliqua le maire, impassible.

-Rah, laissez tomber ! Comme si quelqu'un ici pouvait comprendre… grommelai-je en croisant les bras. Bon, je vais pas traîner trop longtemps ici, c'est déjà l'heure de mon service au bar ! A la prochaine Icebarg-san.

Il me salua d'un hochement de tête. Coup de chance, les rues n'étaient pas bondées aujourd'hui mais j'allais quand même arriver en retard, une fois de plus. Le logo du bâtiment était une sirène à moitié nue, allez savoir pourquoi. Je poussai les deux battants en bois qui servaient d'entrée et me glissa discrètement vers la partie réservée au personnel. Il était préférable que John, mon patron, ne me voit pas car il avait jurer que mon prochain retard se ferait sentir sur mon salaire, déjà trop mince pour me permettre de payer plus que mon loyer.

John était un homme aux cheveux bruns, yeux bleu et il devait avoir à peu prés mon âge. Il était plutôt charmant comme gars mais comme patron c'est une autre histoire. J'enfilai mon uniforme de serveuse, composée d'un tablier blanc, d'une robe bustier noire trop courte à mon goût et d'une paire de talons aiguilles noirs. Résultat, en rentrant chez moi après le service j'avais toujours l'impression qu'on me plantait des clous dans les pieds, vraiment pas pratique ces machins. Je nouai le tablier dans mon dos en un simple nœud papillon et sortis tout aussi discrètement vers la salle où les pirates assoiffés attendaient qu'on leur serve leurs commandes.

Je remarquai un peu trop tard que John était derrière le comptoir à ma droite, il me fusillait du regard en grinçant des dents. Il serra les poings et le verre qu'il était en train de nettoyer éclata entre ses mains. Les morceaux de verres s'éparpillèrent sur le comptoir et le sol, comme des dizaines de petites étoiles scintillantes. Je déglutis. John s'énervait souvent contre moi mais jamais de cette façon. Le bruit avait attiré l'attention de tous les clients qui tournèrent vivement la tête vers nous et se chuchotaient des commentaires sur la situation entre eux.

Encore des ragots pourris qui feront peut-être le tour du quartier, la routine. John s'avança vers moi d'une démarche assurée, mon pied droit recula. Il saisit férocement mon tablier et approcha mon visage du sien. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux ne m'avaient jamais parus si bleus et si menaçants. Mes mains tremblantes glissèrent d'elles-mêmes vers son poignet pour l'empêcher de me serrer trop fort.

-Je t'avais prévenue ! Quand tu vas-tu te décider à bosser sérieusement ?! Tu me soûle à toujours être en retard ! C'est pas parce que les clients t'apprécient que tu peux faire ce qui te chante, c'est clair ?!

-Je suis désolée John… Je n'ai aucune excuse cette fois.

Ses traits se détendirent, il relâcha mon tablier. Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement. J'avais réellement l'impression d'avoir échappée à la mort.

-M'en fous ! Tu resteras jusqu'à ce soir pour la peine et dépêche-toi, les clients t'attendent depuis un quart d'heure !

-Tout de suite patron ! ricanai-je en imitant un salut militaire pour me moquer du brun.

Il partit fulminer derrière le comptoir. Je partis servir la première table qui entra dans mon champ de vision, celle qui se trouvait tout au fond de la salle, dans l'ombre. D'habitude personne ne s'y asseyait car elle n'était pas éclairée du tout. L'homme qui y était assis portait une cape noire qui couvrait totalement son visage. Il portait une casquette noire et une capuche de même couleur par-dessus. Je vins pré de lui, gagnée par une curiosité soudaine envers cet inconnu plutôt lugubre.

-Bonjour, vous désirez monsieur ? dis-je avec le grand sourire accueillant digne des vendeuses expérimentées.

-Bonjour, des spaghettis s'il vous plaît, répondit froidement l'inconnu.

-Tout de suite !

Je pris d'autres commandes sur mon chemin vers les cuisines. La plupart voulait seulement une bonne ration de viandes, c'était bien les pirates ça ! J'ouvris les deux portes grises des cuisines et sortis mon bloc-notes où j'avais noté toutes les commandes.

-Hey Tom ! Des spaghettis, de la salade, et une tonne de viande !

-Tu pourrais pas préciser un peu ?! s'énerva le cuisiner aux cheveux grisés par l'âge.

-C'est pas moi le cuistot, désolé… répliquai-je, en haussant les épaules, l'air pas du tout désolée en fait.

Il continua à me crier dessus même après que je sois sorti des cuisines. C'était quand même pas ma faute si les pirates bouffaient que de la viande ! En attendant que Tom finisse son boulot, je m'assis à une table de libre en emportant avec moi une revue de mode qui traînait sur le comptoir. Il fallait tout de même que je me tienne au courant des dernières tendances, même si ma situation actuelle ne me permettait pas d'acheter quoique ce soit.

Une robe bleue nuit à la deuxième page attira mon attention. Elle s'arrêtait au niveau de la cheville, une ouverture dans la robe découvrait la jambe gauche. Le bustier avait été brodé de fils d'argent en d'élégants motifs. Et tout cela pour la modique somme de 30 000 berrys, la blague… Je retourna auprès de John après avoir jeté ce magazine stupide dans la poubelle. Il était encore derrière le comptoir, à servir des dizaines de bouteilles de saké à tous les ivrognes du coin. Je m'affalai sur le comptoir, épuisée de ces talons hauts qui me bousillent les pieds.

-John… Je dois vraiment travailler jusqu'à ce soir ? lui demandai-je d'une voix d'enfant.

-Ouais ! Et après ton service, j'aurais une petite surprise pour toi.

Une surprise de la part de mon patron… Une si délicate attention de sa part ne pouvait qu'être mauvaise. Après tout, John est quelqu'un qui s'intéresse beaucoup à l'argent, c'est bien pour ça qu'il m'a engagée. Il n'a pas vu en moi qu'une serveuse mais un moyen d'attirer plus de clientèle.

-Sérieux ?! Une seconde… T'es pas censé me détester John ?

-Moi ? Te détester ? Jamais de la vie… dit le brun avec un sourire qui aurait été des plus rassurant s'il n'était pas faux.

Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas détester son meilleur gagne-pain cet escroc... Les portes des cuisines s'ouvrirent sur Tom. Son tablier était taché de partout. Je pus y distinguer de la sauce tomate, du curry, du ketchup, de la mayonnaise, de la moutarde et biens d'autres trucs un peu louches…

-Viens cherchez les plats Cinder ! cria le cuisiner alors que j'étais à deux mètres de lui.

-Pas la peine d'hurlez j'arrive !

Je commençai tout d'abord par servir les plats remplis de viandes diverses aux pirates. C'était mieux de les servir en premier pour évitez les scandales. Je pris la dernière assiette présente dans la cuisine, celle avec les spaghettis couverts de sauce tomate et de boulettes de viandes. Je plaçai l'assiette sur mon plateau avec un verre d'eau et des couverts. Tom m'ouvrit les portes pour que je puisse sortir de la cuisine.

La salle était un vrai champ de bataille. Des morceaux de verres recouvraient le sol, de la nourriture était éparpillée sur les tables et des bouteilles vides jonchaient le plancher de bois. Voilà pourquoi je détestais tant travailler ici. John regardait la scène révoltante sans dire quoique ce soit, comme d'habitude. Parmi tous ces pirates, je reconnu leur capitaine. Il portait un tricorne noire avec une tête de mort, une barbe noire entourait ses lèvres et ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ses yeux. Il était assez effrayant et bien plus âgé que moi mais je ne pouvais pas accepter son attitude.

-Hey ! C'est toi le capitaine ?

L'air se figea. L'homme se retourna lentement vers moi, un sourire mauvais imprimé sur son visage.

-Ouais ma belle ! Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ? Je te réserve une bonne place…

Ses hommes se mirent à rire et John se passa la main sur le visage, complètement désespéré.

-Si tu parles de ton lit j'appelle pas ça une bonne place. Bref, dis à tes hommes de quitter cet endroit !

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il attrapa violemment mon poignet, me forçant à lâcher le plateau qui se renversa par terre. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça.

-Et sinon quoi ? Une petite femme comme toi face à tout un équipage, tu penses avoir une chance ?

-Contre un porc comme toi, oui ! répliquai-je en le regardant de haut.

Sa main droite se leva brutalement. Il allait me frapper. Je fermais les yeux en attendant de ressentir la douleur qui devait venir, mais ne vint pas. Inquiète, j'ouvris lentement un œil, puis deux, pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Le pirate gisait au sol, la bouche en sang et John et Tom souriaient, rassurés de me voir en un morceau. Une main se posa délicatement sur mon épaule. Je me retournai pour voir qui était mon sauveur. L'homme à la cape noir. Un détail que je n'avais pas vu tout à l'heure me sauta aux yeux. Son nez était long… long et carré. Mes yeux se mirent à briller et un sourire s'imprima sur mes lèvres. Je ne pus prononcer qu'un seul mot, un nom qui me tenait à cœur.

-Kaku...

-Je ne peux te laisser seule sans que tu fasses des histoires, hein ?

Je sauta dans les bras de mon ami d'enfance et il caressa mes cheveux couleur nuit. Je sentais les larmes qui commençaient à monter et les laissa couler sans retenue. C'était tellement beau de le retrouver que j'avais l'impression que c'était faux, ça me faisait peur. Je mis fin à cette étreinte.

-Je veux pas que tu repartes Kaku... C'est difficile sans toi, lui avouai-je en baissant les yeux.

Il me lança un sourire qui voulait tout dire, on se comprenait sans les mots tous les deux. Il restera et on vivra ensemble, voilà ce que ça voulait dire. J'étais tellement occupé à regarder mon ami d'enfance que j'en oubliai mon problème, John. Je sais pas pourquoi mais il détestait me voir parler avec les clients, particulièrement les hommes et le truc c'est que là, Kaku était un client. Mon patron me lança un regard des plus effrayant, celui qui veut dire "fais ton boulot avant que je te vire même si ça ne saurait tarder". Vu que normalement je n'étais pas censé connaître les clients,donc Kaku, je m'inclina légèrement devant devant lui et il fronça les sourcils.

-Désolé, j'ai renversé votre commande, m'excusai-je sous le regard menaçant de John.

Kaku écarquilla les yeux puis posa sa main sur mon épaule avec un petit sourire compatissant. Il devait avoir compris que mon patron était un monstre. Il retourna à sa table et John alla le voir. Le brun n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Déjà que je l'avais foutu en rogne, je suis pas sûre que Kaku va améliorer son humeur. Je me cacha sous une table près de celle où ils étaient assis. John se tenait debout, face à lui. Kaku ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers le brun.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda John en le regardant de haut.

Kaku cessa enfin d'ignorer mon patron et il lui... il lui sourit. Un sourire qui aurait été aimable si il n'était pas aussi faux que sa réponse.

-Un client, répondit le concerné.

-Vraiment ? Vous m'aviez l'air de bien connaître Cinder...

-En effet, nous sommes des amis d'enfance, avoua le blond.

-Oh... Quoi qu'il en soit, ne vous approchez pas d'elle.

Le sourire de Kaku s'effaça.

-Vous auriez des sentiments pour Cinder ? demanda mon ami en rabattant un peu plus sa casquette sur ses yeux.

Quand Kaku faisait ça, ça voulait dire que quelque chose le dérangeait ou l'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Je tendis l'oreille pour ne pas perdre une miette de leur discussion qui prenait un tournant inattendu et puis ça me concernait alors les espionner, c'était mon droit.

-Oui et alors ?! Je vous conseille de ne pas traînez autour d'elle car j'ai la ferme intention de l'épouser !

Je plaqua mes deux mains sur ma bouche pour me retenir de crier. Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre un truc pareil sortir de sa bouche. Kaku ne réagit pas comme je m'y attendais, je croyais qu'il s'en foutrait royalement mais il ne laissa pas passer. Il se leva de la chaise et planta ses yeux dans ceux de John en rigolant.

-Ahahaaha ! Cinder a déjà quelqu'un en fait...

* * *

**Alors c'est comment ? Laissez moi une petite review, que je sache si ça vaut la peine que je continue s'il vous plaît ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Un deuxième chapitre rien que pour vous =3**

**Bonne lecture et profitez bien.**

* * *

Je sentis un choc au dessus de moi. Le poing de John s'était écrasé sur la table où je m'étais caché, je déglutis et serra un peu plus mes jambes contre moi.

-C'est impossible ! cria le gérant du bar. Qui est ce bâtard ?!

Kaku releva un peu plus sa tête de manière à regarder John de haut. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu passer du rire à la colère si facilement, c'est troublant. Discrètement je sortis de sous la table pour aller me cacher derrière le comptoir en rampant et tant pis si je ne saurais pas la suite, c'était trop d'émotions pour moi. Je laissais glisser mon dos contre le meuble de bois et plaça ma tête entre mes mains.

Les mots de John défilaient sans cesse dans mon esprit et pourtant j'étais certaine de n'avoir aucuns sentiments pour cet homme si ce n'est du respect et aussi… Pourquoi Kaku lui a dit que j'avais déjà quelqu'un ? Décidément, je ne comprends pas ! Il avait vraiment besoin de dire un truc pareil ? Dès que j'aurais fini mon service, c'est décidé, je lui fais la peau à cet imbécile ! En parlant de fin de service, la « surprise » de John, ce ne serait pas… oh non… surtout pas ! Je me donnai une petite gifle pour chasser cette idée de ma tête. Les voix masculines de Kaku et John étaient toujours présentes mais trop lointaines pour que je puisse y comprendre quoique ce soit.

Tom sortit des cuisines avec un nouveau plat de spaghettis dans les mains et de nouvelles taches sur son tablier qui fut un jour tout blanc, dans une vie antérieure peut-être… Il me chercha du regard un bon moment avant de voir que j'étais assise par terre, adossée au comptoir. Il posa les spaghettis sur le meuble et se pencha vers moi en souriant.

-Ben alors gamine ! John t'as encore engueulé, c'est ça ?

Je me relevai à toute vitesse en époussetant mon tablier. J'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs et il fallait que le cuistot se ramène bien sûr. Et pourquoi pas le patron tant qu'on y est ?!

-Rah mais tu vas pas commencer toi aussi ! Vous avez tous décider de me soûler ou quoi ?! lui criai-je en prenant l'assiette dans ma main droite.

Je me dirigeai vers les deux hommes, ils étaient en train de s'affronter du regard. John céda et sortit du bar en faisant claquer violemment les deux battants de bois. Kaku se rassit sur la chaise avec un sourire victorieux. Je me demande ce qu'il a pu dire pour éveiller une telle réaction chez John… Sans un regard, je déposai la nourriture en face de lui et m'assis sur la chaise voisine. Il me sourit… Il osait me sourire après ce qu'il avait fait ?!

-Alors ? T'es fier de toi ?! lui criai-je.

Son sourire s'effaça et il rabattit sa casquette sur ses yeux. Je souffla et repris mon calme.

-Tu viens tout juste de revenir, c'était comme un rêve pour moi… Je crois que t'en a assez fait alors rentre à la maison s'il te plaît. Je serais là ce soir.

-Mais je n'ai pas les clés… murmura-t-il.

Je me massai les tempes pour ne pas lui crier dessus à nouveau et il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Kaku… Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que tu as un double ? lui demandai-je le plus calmement possible.

Il se mit à rire et sortit des clés en métal de sa poche.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai excuse-moi !

Je soupirai devant les mauvaises habitudes de mon frère de cœur et il entama son plat de spaghettis avec un appétit phénoménal. Kaku ne tarda pas à recouvrir son nez carré de sauce tomate mais il ne se rendait même pas compte que quand il mangeait, son nez plongeait dans les pâtes. Je sortis une petite serviette de ma robe et essuya son nez en ricanant intérieurement. Il me remercia par un petit sourire et se remit à manger, plus proprement cette fois.

Quand on était petits moi et Kaku, beaucoup d'autres enfants se moquaient de son nez mais il leur faisait toujours regretter amèrement leurs paroles, mot pour mot. Personnellement je trouve que c'est mignon, ça lui va vraiment bien. Mon estomac se mit à gronder et mes joues prirent une teinte écarlate. Kaku enroula des pâtes autour de sa fourchette et la tendit en direction de mes lèvres. Ma bouche se referma sur le couvert. Finalement Tom était meilleur cuisinier qu'il n'y paraissait, les pâtes étaient juste délicieuses quoi qu'un peu salée.

-Tu travailles trop dur Cinder, tu as des cernes, dit Kaku en pointant mes yeux du doigt.

Il avait l'air un peu inquiet car il fronça les sourcils.

-Des cernes ? Mais pas du tout, tentai-je pour le rassurer en agitant ma main de gauche à droite.

Il se releva en soupirant et prit ma main dans la sienne.

-Je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de travailler ici.

Je me levai aussi. Il disait sûrement ça à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec mon patron. J'ignore ce qu'ils se sont dits mais ça m'avait l'air assez important.

-Je t'ai vu parler avec John… Tu sais, il est pas aussi méchant qu'il voudrait le faire croire, tentais-je pour le faire changer d'avis.

Son regard s'intensifia ainsi que son contact sur ma main.

-Tu ne connais pas cet homme. Quittes cet endroit, m'ordonna le blond.

-Quoi ?!

Sa casquette faisait de l'ombre sur ses yeux. L'air se figea autour de nous, l'ambiance était tendue.

-Tu m'as bien entendu, je veux que tu démissionnes, répéta Kaku.

La colère monta en moi. Je serrai les dents et croisa les bras sous ma poitrine.

-Tu t'en vas… puis tu reviens, commençais-je calmement. Et maintenant tu oses me donner des ordres ?! Je me suis débrouillée sans toi jusqu'à maintenant et saches que je peux très bien continuer comme ça alors ne viens pas jouer le grand frère protecteur ! J'ai pas besoin de toi !

La dernière phrase sonna comme une gifle pour lui, il détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir mon regard brûlant de colère. Mais j'avais menti. Chaque jour sans lui était une épreuve et une souffrance. Quoique je puisse dire, il faut voir la réalité en face, j'avais besoin de lui et ce depuis toujours. Sans un mot, il me tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à partir. Une fois de plus. J'aurais aimé lui dire à quel point je regrettais ce que j'ai dis mais je ne trouvais pas les mots pour exprimer cette douleur qu'on appelle culpabilité.

-Non, je suis désolée… je voulais pas dire une chose pareille… sanglotai-je dans sa direction.

-Ne t'en fais pas… j'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire.

Sur ces derniers mots, il poussa les deux battants de bois et disparut dans la foule. J'aurais bien aimé verser une larme ou deux mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fera obtenir son pardon.

Comme des frères et sœurs, on se disputait souvent mais jamais je ne lui avais dite une chose aussi horrible, je me dégoûterais presque. Il a toujours fait de son mieux pour moi et je… je n'ais jamais rien fait quoique ce soit pour le remercier, je ne fais que rester auprès de lui. Quand je lui en parle, il me dit que c'est son devoir de veiller sur moi mais je n'y crois pas, parce qu'on n'a pas le lien du sang. Kaku le sait mais il s'en fiche complètement alors que pour moi ça veut tout dire. On ne sera jamais de vrais frères et sœurs, ce n'est que de l'amitié profonde et un besoin de rester près de l'autre en permanence.

John finit par rentrer, tard dans l'après-midi. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder quand je servais les clients et ça commençait à devenir pesant. J'avais un peu de temps devant moi alors j'allai le rejoindre derrière le comptoir.

-Y a un truc qui va pas John ? lui demandai-je.

Il leva son regard vers moi. Le brun était comme... abattu ou je ne sais quoi.

-Laisse tomber… Je vais m'occuper de ton service, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

J'écarquillai les yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il me faisait une faveur. Ma foi, c'était pas plus mal. Mon visage s'illumina et je m'agrippai à son cou pour poser un petit baiser sur sa joue qui prit la même teinte écarlate que sa jumelle.

-Merci John, t'es génial ! m'exclamai-je en poussant la porte des locaux réservés au personnel. J'y troquai ma robe de serveuse, mon tablier et mes talons contre les vêtements que je portais ce matin, au chantier naval. C'est-à-dire, un minishort noir, un haut de bikini avec des motifs en spirales bleus, des baskets noires avec des perles sur le devant et un sac en bandoulière noir. J'aime bien me balader avec des vêtements légers, au détriment de Pauly. Je fis mes lacets blancs et sortit du bar après avoir salué Tom qui ne m'en voulait pas de lui avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas rancunier du tout.

Les rues étaient bondées les après-midi, tout le monde sortait du travail et c'était la folie pour trouver un yagara disponible. Pour éviter de perdre du temps, je commença mon chemin à pied puis, je trouverais un yagara. Je faisais de mon mieux pour éviter les grandes rues où les gens se bousculaient en passant par les ruelles sombres, à mes risques et périls. Si seulement j'étais aussi agile que Kaku… Lui il peut sauter de toit en toit, c'est pas juste !

J'avais fini par arriver devant la maison et sans yagara, juste trop fière de moi sur le coup… Je sortis la petite clé de métal qui se trouvait dans mon sac et la fit tourner dans la serrure. Un cliquetis me donna le feu vert pour ouvrir. J'entra en souriant, j'espérais que Kaku serait là mais… aucune trace de lui à l'entrée en tout cas. Je déposa mon sac sur la table à manger et monta à l'étage. Une vague d'espoir me redonna le sourire, la porte de ma chambre était entrouverte. Je m'avançais à pas feutrés vers la porte et jetais un coup d'œil dans l'ouverture.

Kaku était assis sur mon lit à baldaquins bleu nuit, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Il tenait entre ses mains la photo qu'il m'avait donné avant de partir. Le blond soupira en reposant la photo sur ma table de chevet. Je toqua et ouvris la porte en entier. J'étais un peu gênée par la situation. Son regard était vide.

-Je… Je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu, bredouillai-je.

Il m'ignora, préférant fixer le mur. Je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui, ce silence m'était insupportable.

-Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dis Kaku. C'est juste que… Je me suis énervée contre toi pour rien. Quand tu es parti, je me suis sentie abandonnée et je n'aurais pas dû parce qu'après tout c'est ton droit. Rien ne te retenait auprès de moi, lui avouai-je en essayant de garder le plus possible mon calme.

Kaku retira sa casquette et la mit sur ma tête. J'écarquillai mes petits yeux orange vers lui en touchant le bout de la casquette.

-Tu te trompes Cinder, moi aussi je me sentirais mal si tu décidais de partir et puis, tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort, quand tu avais besoin de moi je n'étais pas là alors je n'ai pas le droit de décider à ta place, me dit Kaku en caressant mes cheveux, ses yeux prirent une teinte sombre. Tu as une nouvelle vie maintenant, je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher... Ne démissionne pas si ça te rend triste.

-Merci Kaku, tu m'as tellement manqué ! m'exclamai-je joyeusement en lui sautant au cou.

Son dos percuta le matelas et il me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Je lui remis sa casquette en frottant mon nez contre le sien et on se mit à rire ensemble pour une raison inexplicable. Sa présence me réconfortait toujours autant mais j'avais encore un dernier doute… Pourquoi avait-il rejoint le CP9 ? Cette question-là me trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il était parti mais je n'osais pas lui demander… Kaku se redressa en voyant mon regard vide, il fronça les sourcils.

-Cinder, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je lui lançai un petit sourire pour le rassurer mais j'obtins l'effet inverse. Il comprit ce à quoi je pensais par un simple regard.J'étais comme un livre ouvert pour lui.

-Le CP9… Je n'ai pas fait ça parce que je le voulais Cinder.

-Mais alors pourquoi ?

Il rabattit sa casquette sur ses yeux, créant une ombre inquiétante sur son visage. Je posa une main sa joue pour l'encourager à me dire la vérité mais il la retira.

-Tu n'a pas réussir à t'en souvenir. Quand tu étais petite, ta santé se dégradait de jour en jour. J'ai pu trouvé un médecin capable de te sauver mais je n'avais pas l'argent nécessaire pour ton opération. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé le CP9. Ils m'ont promis que tu vivrais si je leur offrais mes services et ils ont tenu parole, tu es en vie.

Le monde se figea autour de moi. Ce qu'il me vient de me dire… ça me paraissait impossible et pourtant ça ne peut être que la vérité, Kaku ne ment jamais. Quand je pris conscience de la signification de ses mots, les larmes se mirent à couler et je serrai les dents pour les retenir en vain. Il a sacrifié sa liberté pour moi, pour me voir vivre. Je m'en veux... Je n'ai même pas vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Je suis désolé Kaku… Je suis désolé ! sanglotai-je en reniflant un peu.

Il me lança un sourire rayonnant et sécha mes larmes du revers de la main. Mes doigts crispés s'agrippaient fermement à sa veste noire.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'était mon choix de te sauver et je ne le regretterais jamais. On va commencer une nouvelle vie Cinder, mais pour ça j'aurais besoin de toi. Tu es d'accord ?

J'acquiesça immédiatement, trop heureuse de savoir qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Un détail me vint à l'esprit, je n'avais même pas encore fêté son retour.

-Attends-moi ici Kaku, je vais aller faire des courses !

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

Toujours à se comporter comme un grand frère protecteur… C'était touchant mais il oubliait parfois que sa petite sœur était une femme maintenant.

-Hey ! Je suis plus une gamine ! répliquai-je en tirant la langue.

Kaku sortit de sa poche un bébé escargophone avec une coquille bleu ciel. La joie présente sur mon visage se dégrada un peu en voyant cet animal, je le détestais plus que tout au monde. L'animal sourit en voyant ma mine déconfite.

-Prends-le au cas où s'il te plaît, insista le blond.

-Bon d'accord…

Je saisis l'escargophone à contrecoeur et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de mon frère de cœur avant de descendre l'escalier. Mon sac était toujours sur la table du salon, je le saisis et y rangea le petit animal qui me faisait une drôle de grimace un peu machiavélique sur les bords. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'escargophone de Kaku ne m'a jamais appréciée et c'est réciproque. Voir ce petit animal gluant toujours collé à Kaku m'énervait au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie mais… si, c'est de la jalousie. Essayez de me comprendre un peu ! Cette sale bestiole est tout le temps avec Kaku ! Je pris soin de bien fermer mon sac en bandoulière pour que l'escargophone n'essaie pas de me toucher avec son corps gluant.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, les enfants rentraient chez eux et les marchands fermaient leurs boutiques. Je ne sais pas si je trouverais un petit bar encore ouvert pour acheter du saké. Les rues de Water Seven étaient silencieuses le soir et cela me permit de faire le vide dans mon esprit tout en marchant. Mes pas résonnaient sur les dalles de pierres, ça faisait un peu peur mais ça m'empêchait de trop me plonger dans mes pensées et donc de m'endormir sur place.

Je me demande comment vont Lucci et Kalifa… Je n'appréciais pas particulièrement Lucci mais j'adorais son pigeon, Hattori. Malheureusement, il ne me laissait pas le toucher, ce sale radin de Lucci… Kalifa était une bonne amie pour moi, on faisait souvent du shopping ensemble quand elle avait du temps libre, ce qui était assez rare parce qu'être la secrétaire d'un homme qui est maire et directeur d'une compagnie navale en même temps ne doit pas être de tout repos.

Je sortais d'une ruelle étroite pour m'engager sur le chemin le plus court vers le quartier des bars quand un sentiment d'inquiétude me gagna, je me sentais épiée. Mes yeux firent le tour du paysage mais j'étais pourtant bel et bien seule... quoique. Le bout d'un talon noire dépassait du mur de pierres grises d'une petite maison. Je m'approcha lentement et le propriétaire de la chaussure recula un peu son pied. Curieuse, je continua à avancer vers le mur.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je froidement à la fine silhouette.

Une voix féminine me répondit. Une voix inquiète et affolée.

-Cinder ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

L'inconnue sortit de sa cachette. C'était Kalifa. La blonde avait l'air d'aller bien, ce qui me rassura. Elle portait une jupe noire et un chemisier blanc à jabot.

-Kalifa ?! Mais... Mais tu... bégayais-je avec difficulté sous le choc de la voir ici, à Water Seven.

-C'est très important Cinder, je dois parler avec Kaku. Lucci est en danger, m'avoua la blonde en baissant la tête.

-Comment ça ?!

Le regard de Kalifa s'assombrit.

-Les blessures dues à son combat contre Mugiwara sont très graves, il a besoin d'un médecin d'urgence mais nous n'avons pas d'argent alors je pensais que Kaku voudrait bien que tu... enfin tu vois où je veux en venir.

Je saisis de quoi elle parlait mais... De un, Kaku ne voudrait peut-être pas que je quitte Water Seven et de deux, je suis incapable de refaire ce genre de choses. C'est du passé et on ne peut rien y faire. Toutefois, il s'agissait de la vie de Lucci alors peut-être que... Je ne sais pas.

-Ne restons pas dehors, il va faire nuit. Suis-moi, lui répondis-je avec un sourire aimable.

Je la ramena chez nous. Kaku écarquilla les yeux en voyant Kalifa mais ils se saluèrent tout de même. Peut-être pensait-il ne plus jamais revoir le CP9. On s'assit tous les trois dans le salon. J'étais sur le canapé de cuir marron avec Kaku et Kalifa se tenait face à nous, sur le fauteuil. Elle croisa ses jambes en un geste très professionnel et nous expliqua la situation.

Après la chute d'Enies Loby, le CP9 n'existait plus mais ils sont quand même restés ensemble, tel une véritable équipe. Seul Kaku est parti. Bref, Kalifa comptait sur moi pour sauver Lucci et ça, je ne pouvais pas le comprendre. Pourquoi elle comptait sur moi ? Parce que j'ai déjà été infirmière mais ça a mal tourné... J'ai quitté cette vocation après un tragique accident, j'ai tué un patient. Je ne suis pas arrivée à temps, son cœur avait déjà cessé de battre. Je m'en suis toujours voulu et plus jamais je n'ai soigné qui que ce soit...

-Je t'en prie Cinder, il faut que tu essaie ! me supplia Kalifa.

Kaku ne disait pas un mot, il comprenait que c'était à moi de faire ce choix qui pourrait peut-être changer le cours de mon existence.

-J'en suis incapable Kalifa... Désolé mais ce sera sans moi, répondis-je en détournant le regard.

La blonde commençait à perdre son calme, sa mâchoire se crispa et elle serra les poings.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on parle de la vie de Lucci ?! Comment oses-tu le laisser tomber ?! Tu me déçois ! cracha-t-elle en se relevant du fauteuil.

Kaku se releva aussi et l'affronta du regard, j'étais mal à l'aise.

-Kalifa, ça suffit ! l'interrompit Kaku. Laisse-là réfléchir s'il te plaît.

-Non, ce ne sera pas la peine. Je... J'essaierais de le sauver, murmurai-je en baissant de la tête.

Sauver quelqu'un ? C'était presque dur à dire pour moi. La colère de Kalifa prit fin et elle me lança un sourire désolé. Kaku soupira.

-Je savais que tu changerais d'avis Cinder... merci. Actuellement, le reste du CP9 est à Saint Poplar, j'ai déjà acheté nos billets pour le train des mers, ajouta-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes avec un sourire malicieux.

La mâchoire de Kaku et la mienne faillirent se décrocher de surprise.

-Attends ! Tu veux dire que t'avais tout prévu ?! cria-t-on en même temps.

-Vous n'êtes pas très durs à convaincre tous les deux... Le train est pour demain matin, vous avez une chambre pour moi ? nous demanda la blonde.

Moi et Kaku, on se retourna l'un vers l'autre, et une baston de regard dont le but était de savoir qui sacrifiera sa chambre commença. Ses drôles de mimiques avec son nez et ses sourcils me firent céder. Dormir avec Kaku ne me dérangeait pas... pas du tout même. On monta tous les trois à l'étage et Kalifa entra dans ma chambre.

-C'est joli... Tu as du goût en matière de mobilier Cinder, me complimenta la blonde.

-En fait c'est Kaku qui a fait la déco de ma chambre, répondis-je en soupirant.

-Oui, je me suis aussi occupé de toute la maison, ajouta Kaku avec un sourire plein de fierté.

-Ça, c'était pas la peine de le dire, lui chuchotai-je en écrabouillant son pied.

Il me faisait passer pour une incapable devant Kalifa !

-Bonne nuit vous deux ! nous lança-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

On se retrouva seuls dans le couloir, rien que tous les deux. Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois que je devais dormir avec Kaku mais pour une inexplicable raison, j'étais un peu stressée.

-Je vais prendre une douche, va te coucher en attendant, me lança le blond en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

-Okay !

Il s'en alla vers la salle de bain et j'entra dans sa chambre. Le lit de Kaku était plus grand que le mien et les draps étaient orange. Dans sa chambre, il y avait aussi une commode, une armoire, deux tables de chevet placées de chaque côté du lit et un bureau d'acajou. Autant vous dire que sa chambre est immense comparée à la mienne. J'enfila une robe de chambre à bretelles. Elle était noire avec des nuances de gris et légèrement transparente mais pas au point que je paraisse nue.

Je me glissa sous les draps. Les gros coussins oranges étaient vraiment confortables mais malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Dans ma tête, il n'y avait que Kaku et John. Je me remémorais tout ce qu'il s'était passé de dérangeant aujourd'hui pour faire le point dans mon esprit. D'abord Kaku énerve John, il me demande de démissionner et on se dispute. Et ensuite, John me laisse partir en avance... Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, c'est si troublant...

La poignée dorée s'abaissa lentement, je fis semblant de dormir mais discrètement, j'ouvrais un œil à moitié pour observer la porte s'ouvrir sur Kaku. Seul une petite serviette blanche l'habillait et je pouvais distinguer dans la pénombre son torse nu et musclé. De fines gouttelettes tombaient de ses cheveux mouillés et parcouraient son dos. Il ouvrit sa commode et en sortit un caleçon noir. Il retira la serviette et enfila le caleçon avant de se glisser à côté de moi.

-Fais pas semblant de dormir... C'est vraiment raté.

Je lui lança un pauvre sourire, j'étais crédible pourtant. Ses traits devinrent plus sérieux et je déglutis.

-Tu es sûre de pouvoir sauver Lucci ? Si tu ne veux pas, on trouvera une solution...

Une boule se forma au creux de ma gorge et l'angoisse me gagna. Et si je n'étais plus capable de sauver qui que ce soit ? Si je tuais Lucci ?

-Mais c'est bien ça le problème Kaku ! C'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais que je ne peux pas et aussi... je ne veux pas qu'il meurt par ma faute, lui avouai-je.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre son torse. De son autre main, il caressait mes longs cheveux noirs, c'était rassurant.

-Chuuuuut... Ça va aller, je serais là pour toi, me chuchota Kaku à l'oreille.

Un petit frisson me parcourut au début puis ses chuchotements devinrent plus agréables à mon oreille. Mon angoisse partit aussitôt et fut remplacée par un sentiment de sérénité intense. Kaku était doué pour parler aux gens, il savait toujours trouver les bons mots contrairement à moi. J'aurais aimé que cet instant dure encore et encore. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras et petit à petit, mes muscles se détendirent. Son torse nu était chaud, créant une contraste avec la couette encore froide et son long nez venait caresser ma joue en un geste affectueux. Mes paupières s'alourdirent jusqu'à se fermer complètement, le sommeil avait eu raison de moi.

* * *

**Ça vous a plu ? Moi j'ai adoré décrire le corps de Kaku à la fin, juste trop sexy *q***

**Le prochain chapitre sera très intéressant si je change pas d'idée en cours de route :p**

**Un petite review pour la route ? C'est gratuit =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

**Désolé pour l'attente, j'avais une panne. Bref, voici le troisième chapitre. Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce qu'on pense de mon travail.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La fenêtre ouverte laissait passer les rayons du soleil, réchauffant ma peau. La brise légère du matin fit voler quelques mèches de mes cheveux noirs sur son passage. J'ouvris lentement mes paupières afin de m'habituer à la lumière du jour et m'étira en faisant craquer mes os, ce que ça faisait du bien… Je regardai à côté de moi pour voir si Kaku ne s'était pas déjà réveillé.

-Kyaaaaaaaah ! Kalifa, Kalifa ! hurlai-je en sortant du lit.

La blonde arriva en bâillant. Elle portait un pyjama rouge à manches longues. Kalifa regarda la cause de mes cris d'effroi. Elle retira ses lunettes et se massa les tempes, comme si je l'exaspérais. J'étais toujours collée au mur, jambes tremblantes, en pointant du doigt la chose. Même en entendant mes cris, la créature ne s'était pas réveillée et continuait de ronfler bruyamment. C'était une sorte de girafe à forme humaine qui portait un caleçon noir. Son nez était carré et son torse était vraiment bien sculpté pour une girafe. Des sabots remplaçaient ses pieds et ses mains et les jambes de l'animal dépassaient largement du lit. Une seule hypothèse me vint à l'esprit.

-Yaaah ! La girafe a mangé Kaku !

-Non Cinder, ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste qu'il…

-Mais t'attends quoi ?! Il faut le sauver ! la coupai-je en agrippant son pyjama rouge.

Kalifa retira mes mains crispées de son pyjama et pointa du doigt la créature étalée sur le lit.

-Calme-toi Cinder… De un, une girafe n'est pas carnivore et de deux, cette girafe EST Kaku ! m'expliqua la blonde.

Mes yeux dérivèrent de la créature à Kalifa. Je pencha ma tête sur le côté, incapable de comprendre quoique ce soit à ce que me racontait la blonde. Kaku ? Une girafe ? Mais elle disjoncte !

L'animal bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et redressa son dos pour s'asseoir. Je lançai un gros coup de pied dans sa nuque afin de l'assommer. La girafe à moitié humaine retomba lourdement sur le matelas.

-Tu m'auras pas sale bête ! ricanai-je.

Kalifa m'attrapa les épaules et me secoua.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as assommé ?!

-Je vais pas laisser un animal se balader dans ma maison ! me justifiai-je.

-Mon dieu… Et moi qui pensais que t'étais au courant… murmura Kalifa en passant sa main sur son front.

-Bah quoi ?

-Kaku a mangé un fruit du démon de type zoan et donc, comme je te l'ai déjà dit Cinder, la girafe que tu vois là est Kaku. Il a dut se transformer en dormant j'imagine…

Je regarda l'animal encore dans les vapes et analysa ce que venais de me dire Kalifa. Mon meilleur ami est une grosse girafe… C'est un peu dur à avaler mais ça expliquerait pourquoi le nez de l'animal était carré et non arrondi comme celui d'une vraie girafe. Une seconde… Donc j'ai… J'ai assommé Kaku ?!

Je courus vers la girafe et tenta de lui secouer les épaules mais en vain, elle était bien trop lourde. Mes mains se mirent à gifler son long nez carré mais sans succès.

-Mais réveille-toi !

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il va se réveiller…. m'assura Kalifa.

Une petite étincelle d'espoir s'alluma dans mes yeux. La blonde me sourit.

-Vraiment ? m'écriai-je.

-Il est résistant, tu devrais le savoir… Ah ! Regarde Cinder.

Mon visage s'illumina d'un sourire éclatant. La girafe redressa son long cou et frotta son front à l'aide de son sabot.

-Oh… Ma tête… gémit Kaku.

Je me jetai dans ses bras et il bascula un peu arrière mais tenu bon. Je sentis un sabot se poser sur moi. Il fit plonger son long cou vers mon visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi je suis transformé ? demanda-t-il.

-Pardon… Je… J'ai eu peur en te voyant comme ça alors j'ai… je t'ai assommé… pardon, bégayai-je en tortillant mes doigts entre eux.

Il se mit à rire et frotta gentiment son long nez contre ma joue.

-C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de t'en parler... Je ne pensais pas me transformer en dormant, c'est assez bizarre.

Kalifa remonta ses lunettes.

-Je vais vous laisser. A tout à l'heure, nous dit-elle en fermant la porte.

-Décale toi un peu Cinder, je vais reprendre forme humaine.

Je me levai du lit et le corps de Kaku commença à redevenir normal. Une peau blanche remplaça le pelage marron et jaune, son long cou rétrécit jusqu'à reprendre sa taille originelle et les sabots de girafes furent remplacés par des mains et des pieds. Kaku fit craquer les os de ses doigts et de son cou.

-Ah, c'est mieux comme ça !

Je souris intérieurement mais en réalité… Un petit détail me dérangeait. Je croisa mes bras sous ma poitrine et tapa du pied.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cinder ? s'inquiéta le blond.

Ma mâchoire se serra.

-Juste une chose... Je ne veux pas d'animaux à la maison, c'est compris ?!

Son visage se décomposa littéralement.

-Mais je…

-Pas de girafe dans la maison ! le coupai-je.

Il haussa les épaules en soupirant. C'est pas lui qui fais le ménage hein… Pas que ça à faire de nettoyer des poils et des puces ! Je suis plutôt stricte sur ce sujet-là.

-D'accord…

-Bien ! Maintenant que c'est dit, je vais aller prendre une douche ! repris-je joyeusement.

Je pris une serviette blanche et m'enferma dans la salle de bain. Je commença par faire couler un peu d'eau chaude et posa la serviette à côté du lavabo. Ma robe de chambre tomba au sol, découvrant ma peau. J'entra dans l'eau chaude, un frisson me parcourut de la tête aux pieds mais je m'habituai à la température. L'eau chaude détendait mes muscles et me calmait. C'était agréable mais éphémère malheureusement.

Je pris une bouteille de shampoing et en appliqua sur mes cheveux humides. Puis ce fut au tour du savon que je frotta sur tout mon corps. Je retira le bouchon qui retenait l'eau et saisit le tuyau de douche pour me rincer. Toute la mousse éparpillée sur mon corps s'en alla avec la pression de l'eau. Je referma le robinet et sortis de la baignoire. Ma main saisit la serviette, je commença par sécher un peu ma chevelure de jais puis mon corps. J'enroula la serviette autour de ma poitrine afin de me couvrir un peu mais elle s'arrêtait juste en dessous de mes fesses…

Je me souvins que j'avais laissé des vêtements à moi dans la commode de Kaku alors je retournai dans sa chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit, bras croisés sous la tête. Le blond s'était déjà habillé. Il portait une chemise grise dont ils avait retroussées les manches jusqu'aux coudes, un pantalon noir et une casquette de même couleur couvrant son front. Ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate quand il me vit entrer.

-Tu te sens bien Kaku ?

Il me répondit et se referma aussitôt comme une huître.

-Oui… Oui, sa va… me répondit-il en rabattant un peu plus sa casquette sur son visage.

Je soupira et me mis à fouiller et m'accroupis pour fouiller sa commode. Oups… Le premier tiroir que j'avais ouvert était celui contenant ses sous-vêtements. Je le referma immédiatement et ouvris le prochain. J'y trouvai une minijupe moulante noire et un chemisier blanc sans manches. D'habitude, je ne mettais pas ce genre de choses mais je voulais faire bonne impression devant les autres membres du CP9. Je me demande comment ils sont… Kaku ne m'a jamais parlé d'eux. Je me retournai vers ce dernier.

-Tu peux sortir une seconde ? Je vais me changer.

Il releva sa casquette pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Hein ? Oh, oui…

C'est bizarre, il avait l'air un peu dans les vapes… Je l'aurais frappé trop fort ? Il se leva du lit en contemplant le sol. La porte se referma derrière lui. Une fois seule, je laissa tomber la serviette au sol et commença par enfiler une culotte puis accrocher mon soutien-gorge. La minijupe me dérangeait par contre… J'avais l'impression d'être un peu nue avec alors que j'étais pourtant habituée à porter des vêtements très courts. Je rentra le chemisier dans la jupe mais pas complètement pour que ça fasse comme si je portais une robe.

Je sortis de la chambre pour retourner dans la salle de bain. L'air y était encore humide et chaud. J'effaça la buée présente sur le miroir et me contempla. Le reflet que me montrait le miroir accroché au mur me plaisait moyennement. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Mes cheveux peut-être ? Ils avaient séché et ondulaient sur mes épaules et mon dos.

Avec ce genre de tenue, il vaudrait mieux que je les attache. Je saisis ma trousse de toilette bleue et en sortis un élastique noire. J'attachai mes cheveux en une longue queue de cheval en laissant une mèche caresser mon visage. C'était déjà mieux et en plus l'élastique s'accordait parfaitement à la couleur de mes cheveux. Je m'examinai minutieusement dans le miroir… Il manquait encore quelque chose.

Un peu de maquillage ? Je sortis du brillant à lèvres et du mascara de ma trousse. Le brillant était simple à appliquer mais le mascara… c'était une torture pour moi. La première fois que j'en ai utilisé un, je peux vous dire que j'en ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps tellement ça me brûlait. Maintenant je sais que c'est pour les cils et pas les yeux…

Cette fois-ci, le miroir m'offrait une belle image de moi. Mes lèvres rosées brillaient et mes cils étaient d'un noir intense qui ressortait bien sur ma peau blanche. Ouais, je me trouvais plutôt jolie comme ça… J'espère que ça plaira à Kaku. Ce n'est pas souvent que je me maquille alors je voulais lui faire la surprise. Je sortis discrètement de la salle de bain et entra dans ma chambre. J'ouvris le dernier tiroir de ma commode et pris une paire de talons aiguilles noirs aux bouts arrondis.

Voyons voir la réaction de Kaku et Kalifa maintenant. Je pris mon sac à main noir et sortis. Ils m'attendaient tous les deux au pied de l'escalier. Kalifa me sourit et Kaku écarquilla ses yeux noirs en ouvrant légèrement la bouche de surprise. Je descendis l'escalier pour les rejoindre.

-Waouh… Tu es… très belle, me complimenta Kaku, encore en état de choc.

-Merci, répondis-je en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Effet surprise réussi. J'étais vraiment contente que ça lui plaise au point qu'il en soit paralysé. Le pauvre… Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

-Kalifa, je peux passer un coup de fil avant qu'on parte ?

Elle acquiesça et je pris l'escargophone blanc et jaune du salon pour composer le numéro de John. Il sonna trente secondes avant que mon patron décroche.

-Oui, c'est qui ? demanda John d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Peut-être que je l'avais réveillé… En même temps, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est moi.

-Bonjour John, tu vas bien ?

Kaku tiqua lorsque je prononça le nom de mon patron.

-Ouais on peut dire… Tu veux quoi ?

Pas très sympathique le matin on dirait… Je ne savais pas trop comment lui expliquer que je ne serait pas là pendant quelques temps et je n'allais sûrement pas lui dire que je m'en allais sauver un ex-agent du Gouvernement…

-Ben… C'était juste pour te dire que je serais pas là et je sais pas jusqu'à quand, désolé Johnny ! J'essaierai de revenir vite alors attends-moi ! continuai-je avec un sourire innocent.

Kaku fronçai les sourcils… Je voyais que ça ne lui plaisait pas de me voir parler aussi gentiment à John mais j'y peux rien si ces deux-là n'ont pas l'air de s'apprécier. D'un côté il y a mon ami d'enfance et de l'autre mon "gentil" patron… Je suis un peu coincée. Le blond s'approcha de moi, il m'arracha l'appareil des mains pour raccrocher violemment avant même que John ne me réponde.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! criai-je en l'affrontant du regard.

Kaku m'ignora et me tourna le dos. Vraiment… Il y a des fois où je ne le comprends pas !

La gare de Water Seven était un grand bâtiment de pierre grises. Les toits de la gare étaient tous bleu clair et bleu foncé, peut-être parce que le train roule sur la mer et non sur terre qui sait… Kaku ne me parlait plus et moi aussi. Mais parfois, je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, un regard insistant. S'il attend des excuses de ma part il peut rêver, ce n'est pas moi qui suis en tort !

Kalifa fit valider nos billets auprès d'un grand homme aux cheveux noirs portant l'uniforme des employés de la gare. On alla s'asseoir tous les trois dans le Puffing Tom. Autrefois, le train des mers ne reliait que Water Seven et Enies Loby mais les temps changent… un peu comme les gens. On ne peut pas rester indéfiniment la même personne, qu'on le veuille ou non on finit par changer. On peut appeler ça le passage à l'âge adulte, notre vision du monde change. En fait, tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue.

Kaku s'assis sur la banquette rouge en face de moi et Kalifa. De temps en temps, on se lançait des regards moqueurs, comme des enfants, juste pour voir qui va craquer le premier. Le train commença à cracher de la vapeur et une secousse me propulsa vers l'avant. Ma tête se cogna contre le torse de Kaku. Il attrapa mes épaules pour me décaler à côté de lui. Je remis une distance respectable entre nous et tourna mon regard vers la fenêtre.

On pouvait voir la mer défiler à une vitesse impressionnante. Sans m'en rendre compte, je commençais à coller mon visage à la fenêtre. Mon émerveillement fut coupé par le souffle haletant de Kaku. Inquiète, je posai ma main sur son front. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur, il était brûlant de fièvre. Kaku détourna le regard et baissa la tête, gêné par la situation sûrement.

-Hey… Je crois que t'es malade Kaku, allonge-toi un peu.

Le blond m'ignora encore. Il était bizarre depuis ce matin… J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Kalifa me lança un faible sourire. Je sortis la boîte de médicaments que j'avais prise au cas où dans mon sac ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. A l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvait une série de petites pilules blanche et bleues encastrées dans un plastique transparent. Je les tendis à Kaku.

-Prends en deux, ça devrait aller… murmurai-je avec une petit sourire pour le convaincre de m'écouter.

-Merci.

Kaku avala les deux pilules d'un seul coup et pris quelques gorgées d'eau. Normalement, il devrait aller mieux d'ici une heure tout au plus.

Par la fenêtre, le paysage défilait de plus en plus lentement et on pouvait déjà entendre le crissement des rails sous le train à l'arrêt. Les coins de mes lèvres rosées se retroussèrent, j'allais enfin rencontrer le fameux CP9. Devrais-je avoir peur ? Ce sont des assassins après tout mais si ils ressemblent à Kalifa ou Lucci… Non pas Lucci, c'est un mauvais exemple. Bref, si ils ressemblent à Kalifa, je pourrais peut-être espérer devenir leur amie ou au moins éviter les disputes. Les portes du train s'ouvrirent et je sortis la première en courant à toute vitesse. Une bouffée d'air frais fouetta mon visage et fis voler mes cheveux. Je sauta du train et me retourna vers les deux autres.

-Allez, venez ! criai-je, surexcitée.

Kaku haussa les épaules en souriant devant mon comportement de petite fille. Ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de suivre mon rythme.

-Cinder, tu vas encore te perdre ! me prévint Kaku.

-Mais non !

-C'est ça… murmura le blond.

J'ignora sa remarque sarcastique et me tourna vers Kalifa.

-Bah alors, ils sont où ?

-En fait, ils étaient censés nous attendre à la sortie mais je pense qu'ils ont du s'égarer quelque part.

Ah… Bah c'est bien embêtant ça. Soudain, les gens à l'intérieur de la gare s'écartèrent pour laisser passer quatre hommes bien étranges. Celui qui marchait à la tête du groupe avait des cheveux noirs tressés, une longue et fine moustache et un bouc au menton. Il portait des boucles d'oreilles dorées et des lunettes violettes sur le front. Une cicatrice traversait son œil gauche et une chemise ouverte découvrait son torse bien sculpté. L'homme derrière lui avait un corps arrondi, ses cheveux étaient verts et une fermeture dorée sur son gros visage faisait office de bouche. Le troisième portait une barbe, il avait la peau foncée et ses cheveux noirs ressemblaient à des cornes de taureau. Le dernier avait une épaisse chevelure rose pâle semblable à une crinière de lion. Sa peau était blanche et il tenait dans sa main un grand bâton surmonté de deux anneaux. Le petit groupe très voyant s'avança vers nous, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors.

-Ah ! On vous trouve enfin ! s'exclama l'homme aux fines moustaches. Alors, où est le médecin Kalifa ?

-Juste sous tes yeux Jabura, répondit la blonde en tendant sa main vers moi.

Le visage de l'homme se décomposa quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Je lui souris gentiment et me présenta.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Cinder.

Le dénommé Jabura m'ignora royalement et se tourna vers la blonde.

-On t'avait dit de nous ramener un médecin, pas la petite amie de Kaku ! grommela le brun à l'oreille de Kalifa.

-C'est une infirmière très compétente, elle peut nous aider. Laissons-la au moins essayer...

-Tu parles ! On veut un médecin pas une infirmière !

Kaku arqua son sourcil droit tandis que je sentais ma jambe commencer à tressaillir.

-Oui je suis infirmière et alors ?! Ça te poses un problème peut-être ?

-Exactement ! me répondit Jabura en grinçant des dents.

Le tressaillement devint plus fort. Ma jambe partit heurter brutalement la joue du brun. Du sang coulait de l'éraflure sur son visage qu'il essuya du revers de la main. Jabura se releva en s'appuyant sur ses genoux et me défia du regard.

-Tu vas payer pour ce que t'as fait !

Soudainement, le corps du brun se recouvrit de poils gris et noirs. Des griffes acérées remplacèrent ses mains et ses pieds et il se recroquevilla jusqu'à finir à quatre pattes. L'animal me dévoila une rangée de crocs blancs. Les passants s'affairaient autour de nous, curieux ou effrayés. Dans ma tête, il n'y avait que moi et ce loup, je ne voyais pas le reste.

Je jetai mon sac au sol, retirai mes talons et tout autres accessoires qui pourraient me gêner. Dans un combat, mêmes les plus petits détails peuvent faire la différence entre victoire et défaite. Il s'élança vers moi, aussi rapide que menaçant. Je plaçai mon bras en face de moi comme protection et sa gueule se referma dessus. L'animal refusait de lâcher mon avant-bras alors je lui infligeai un coup de genou dans les côtes qui le fit lâcher prise et l'éjecta à trois mètres de moi. Le loup grogna, furieux de s'être fait avoir.

La profonde morsure de l'animal me brûlait et une grande quantité de sang gouttait au sol, formant une flaque écarlate. Jabura se mit à courir dans ma direction, gueule grande ouverte. Une idée me vint à l'esprit et je courus aussi. Un mètre nous séparait, je sautai par-dessus l'animal et lançai ma jambe en l'air. Mon corps se retourna et ma jambe atterrie sur son dos, un craquement d'os se fit entendre. Jabura fut plaquée au sol sous l'impact mais rapidement, il se dégagea de ma pression sur son dos. Alors que notre combat prenait une tournure décisive, Kaku attrapa mon bras et Kalifa en fit de même pour Jabura qui avait repris forme humaine. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, les spectateurs reprirent leurs activités. Je me débattais violemment mais Kaku tenait fermement mon bras.

-J'en ai pas fini avec lui ! Lâche-moi ! lui ordonnai-je.

-On n'est pas venu ici pour se battre Cinder ! Regarde un peu dans quel état tu t'es mise !

Mon chemisier était taché de sang et ma minijupe portait des traces de terre. Des petites coupures étaient présentes sur mon visage et mes jambes et mes cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. De plus, la morsure de Jabura ne voulait pas s'arrêter de saigner. En constatant tous ces dégâts, je tournai ma tête de côté en gonflant les joues. Pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de me battre… En plus il m'avait provoqué !

-C'est bon… ça se soigne, bougonnai-je.

-T'es vraiment pas possible…

Il ramassa mon sac noir et pris les compresses à l'intérieur. Kaku s'accroupit face à moi et banda soigneusement ma blessure. Kalifa s'approcha de nous et s'inclina légèrement dans ma direction.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé Cinder… s'excusa la blonde. Jabura est très nerveux ces temps-ci. Blueno va te ramener à l'hôpital où est Lucci, ajouta Kalifa en pointant du doigt l'homme aux cheveux en forme de cornes.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et Blueno quitta Jabura qui grognait dans son coin pour venir nous rejoindre.

-Enchanté Cinder, Kaku nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, dit aimablement le brun.

Je me tournai vers le blond avec un sourire malicieux.

-C'est vrai ça ?

-Ou… Non pas du tout ! balbutia Kaku.

-Et menteur en plus, ricanai-je en posant un doigt sur son long nez.

Il me lança un petit sourire embarrassé. Blueno se tourna vers Kaku.

-Tu devrais rester avec les autres, ils ont pas mal de choses à te dire.

-J'imagine oui… On se voit tout à l'heure, ajouta Kaku en ébouriffant un peu plus mes cheveux.

J'acquiesçai et il partit avec Jabura, Kalifa et les deux autres. J'aurais aimé que Kaku reste avec moi mais tant pis, il fallait bien qu'il passe du temps avec ses anciens collègues. Blueno me sourit en voyant mon regard suivre attentivement le blond. Il fit un geste étrange avec sa main, comme s'il ouvrait une porte et… Une sorte d'ouverture transparente s'ouvrit dans l'air. A travers l'ouverture, je pouvais voir une chambre d'hôpital entièrement blanche. Lucci était là, recouvert d'un drap blanc.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-C'est mon fruit du démon, ne sois pas surprise. Allez, passe.

Il me faisait signe d'y aller avec sa tête mais je n'étais pas convaincue. Ça ressemblait plus à une illusion qu'autre chose. Je lançai à Blueno un regard suspicieux en pointant du doigt l'ouverture transparente et il m'y poussa de force. Je pensais atterrir dans le vide mais le paysage que je voyais à travers l'ouverture était simplement devenu réel. Lucci était toujours là, ce n'était pas une illusion.

-Waouh… C'est spécial comme fruit du démon.

-Si tu veux. Je ne veux pas te déranger alors je vais aller rejoindre les autres. Appelle-nous quand tu auras fait ton diagnostic.

Je déglutis. Le CP9 comptait sur moi, l'erreur n'était pas permise.

-D'accord…

Blueno créa une autre ouverture transparente et me laissa seule. Je m'approchai du lit où était allongé Lucci. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Sa respiration était lourde et saccadée. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'homme fort et déterminé que je connaissais. J'avais de la peine pour lui, même les plus forts peuvent échouer un jour.

-Bonjour Lucci… murmurai-je.

Je pouvais voir sur son visage la douleur qu'il ressentait sans pouvoir l'exprimer. J'enlevai le drap recouvrant son corps. Il portait des bandages sur les bras et le torse, je les retirai et ce que je vis me choqua. De gros hématomes le recouvraient totalement. Certains viraient au jaune, d'autres étaient bleus ou encore violets à quelques endroits. J'imagine qu'il a aussi reçu un profond choc cérébral pour être plongé dans le coma. Son bras gauche était un peu de travers, des os brisés sûrement. Je sens que je vais avoir du boulot…

-La prochaine fois Lucci, ne te bats pas contre un gamin aussi fort s'il te plaît, le sermonnai-je avec un faible sourire. Si tu te souviens pas je ne suis qu'une infirmière ! Ralala... Tu peux compter sur moi Lucci, je prendrais soin de toi jusqu'à ton réveil.

Mais pourquoi je parle à un homme inconscient... Quand j'étais encore infirmière, on se racontait beaucoup d'histoires entre collègues et il y en a une qui m'a vraiment touchée. On m'avait dit que même dans le coma, les gens peuvent nous entendre et c'est pour ça qu'il faut leur parler. C'est notre voix qui les aide à tenir le coup, à ne pas sombrer et se laisser mourir. Ils ont besoin d'espoir pour espérer rouvrir les yeux et voir à nouveau le jour se lever. Lucci est quelqu'un de déterminé, je sais qu'il y arrivera mais même lui, il a besoin d'aide.

* * *

**Le petit combat entre Jabura et Cinder était bien ? J'écris pas souvent de combats alors je sais pas trop si c'est bien...**

**Espérons que Cinder pourra aider Lucci. Vous vous demandez peut-être qu'est-ce que le CP9 veut dire à Kaku, hein ? Dans le prochain chapitre et pas avant :p**

**Review ?**


End file.
